1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture using a strip-shaped luminous body, and more particularly, to a lighting fixture of novel visual quality capable of producing a stereoscopic effect by a real image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of lighting fixtures (especially in the field of vehicle lighting fixtures, from the perspective of improving the degree of freedom of vehicle design or the like), a lighting fixture of novel visual quality has been demanded. As such a lighting fixture, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-347144 and 2006-216455 propose a lighting fixture which produces a stereoscopic effect by a virtual image by devising a lens shape or a reflecting surface of a reflector. Also, a plurality of point light sources such as LEDs may be stereoscopically disposed, so as to produce a stereoscopic effect by the real image.